


A Beginning

by Schwoozie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is cheesy, Erik is nervous, Fade to Black, First Time, M/M, Mansion Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwoozie/pseuds/Schwoozie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it's been a long time coming.</p>
<p>Erik visits Charles's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the 30 Days of Writing Challenge.
> 
> prompt: beginning

The door closes softly behind him, draping Erik in a darkness broken only by the candle sputtering by the bed. He sighs softly - it is just like Charles to forgo modern amenities for the sake of a romantic setting, and even more like him to ignore the safety hazards of doing so. As Erik’s eyes adjust to the light, he sees a gargantuan book, at least a thousand pages, splayed across Charles’s chest; his mouth hangs open like a child’s. Erik remains by the door, one hand on the knob, still in doubt. 

It is not something Erik is in the practice of, doubting. But when before he had stumbled, there was always another plane to catch, another life to take, a coin to roll against his knuckles and slam into the wall as if into the barrel of a gun. But here he is ever standing still, and there is naught to  _do_  but doubt.

Naught, if not for Charles. He knows that Charles wants him - had said as much with heavy-lidded eyes and half-hidden glances, his mouth seen twitching through a swirling glass of gin. Erik knows desire when he sees it, had trained himself when he was still too young to find his way with force. He always capitalized on it, for Heaven knows when such a chance would come again.

But now - Heaven  _does_  know, and he knows, that there will never be another Charles.

A small, sudden snort startles him, and he realizes that Charles has come awake. He rubs his hands across his face, leaving a lovely flush in the flickering glow.

“Erik, my friend, are you alright?”

Charles blinks blearily, and Erik is shocked by the pang in his gut. Charles’s eyes widen, and flicker to where Erik’s stirring cock resides in the darkness.

“You shouldn’t leave a candle burning while you sleep,” Erik says, far more deeply than he intends. “You might catch on fire.”

“It is good that you are here, then. To put me out.”

A sharp laugh rings unexpectedly from Erik, and Charles grins ruefully.

“Is that the best you can do?”

“For the moment, I’m afraid, yes. I’ll do better in the morning.”

“I’m sure.”

Charles watches him for a fathomless moment, then, with steady arms, sets the book aside.

“Come to bed, Erik.”

With a steadying breath, Erik releases the door. “ _That_ , my dear Charles, is an improvement already.”

He takes the first step.


End file.
